Improved alkylation catalysts, processes for using them, as well as methods to construct alkylation units in refineries are needed to utilize feeds comprising sulfur species that would: normally produce hydrocarbon products containing undesirable high sulfur, normally produce hydrocarbon products with high final boiling points, or quickly deactivate the alkylation catalyst.